


Alternative Uses for Cellular Communication

by IceSword46



Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, there really isn't anything more to it than that, this got more explicit than I anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSword46/pseuds/IceSword46
Summary: #3. Phone sex.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Series: Collaborative Sexual Education [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Alternative Uses for Cellular Communication

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them. This isn't new.

It's 10:39 when Jeff's phone rings. Jeff is relaxed in bed, half-paying attention to the reality show that's playing quietly on his television. _Abed N._ flashes on the screen of his phone, replacing the game of _Fruit Ninja _he'd been getting close to a new high score on. Jeff has admittedly spent a not inconsiderable amount of time wondering just what all is on Abed's new bucket list, lately, and the fact that he's calling Jeff right now, well, Jeff doesn't want to presume but he can think of at least one reason Abed may be reaching out.__

____

____

"Evening, Abed," Jeff says after he swipes to accept the call.

"Hi, Jeff," Abed replies. "Are you doing anything right now?"

 _Cutting right to the chase,_ Jeff thinks but doesn't say. "Well I was pretty invested in this episode of _Drag Race_ " - (he's not lying, actually, he tivo'ed it and everything) - "but otherwise no I'm not." 

"I can call another time," Abed tells him and Jeff cuts him off from saying anything further.

"It's fine, Abed, don't worry. What's up?"

"Um, not much. I'm kind of horny tonight, honestly. I was going to see if you'd want to talk through it with me?" Abed's voice sounds slightly hesitant, Jeff wonders if its because Abed is having to gauge Jeff's reactions off of voice alone.

"I'd be up for that," Jeff says, playing casual, but already repositioning himself so that his upper back is resting against the headboard, his thighs spreading subconsciously. "What's this an homage to?"

 _"American Pie 2_ is one of the more mainstream examples to reference it even though its a heterosexual couple and it doesn't really get anywhere. _Eating Out_ also is a man and a woman talking but the actual sex happening is between two men. Neither quite fit."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Jeff says as he puts his phone on speaker and sets it on the night stand next to him. "So how would you like to start this?"

"What are you wearing?" Abed asks and Jeff's lips quirk into a half smirk. Straight-forward enough.

"I am wearing a tank top and sweatpants. How about you?"

"Pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. Are you wearing any underwear?"

"Do you want me to be?" Jeff can't help but ask with a look towards his phone, genuinely curious.

"I want the scene to be as realistic as possible," Abed's voice comes from the speaker.

"Fair enough. No, I'm going commando right now."

Abed makes a _hmm_ sound. "So if I were there next to you right now, and I slid my hand down your chest, over your abs, and started to rub you through your sweats, I'd be able to see your dick getting hard against my hand?"

 _Shit,_ Jeff thinks. Once Abed gets started he really takes off. "You would," Jeff tells him. "If you were here you'd be able to see it happening right now." His hand traces his skin in a rough estimation of what Abed suggested, coming to rest over the top of his pants, rubbing gently.

"If I were there, would would you want me to do next?"

"Kiss me," Jeff replies immediately. He thinks about Abed's mouth a lot, Jeff realizes. Abed just has a tendency to chew on his lip when he's deep in thought and since Jeff knows what it feels like when Abed bites down on his own lip or neck or chest it's just easy for his head to go there.

"I could do that. I'd have to pull away so I could get your shirt off, more skin to get my mouth on," Abed teases. Jeff reaches back and tugs his tank top off in one quick motion. The plush of the headboard is cool against his shoulders.

"I'd have to take your shirt off in return, it's only fair," Jeff says and the rustling sound on the other end of the line tells him Abed just pulled off his own. "I'd take your pants off next" - more rustling from Abed- "and then I'd pull you into my lap, keep kissing you." Jeff still hasn't actually gotten his hand into his pants, instead continuing to massage himself and relishing in the friction against the fabric.

"I like that," Abed breathes out. "I'd slide my tongue into your mouth, just for a moment, before I get a hand in your hair and tug your head back to bite down on your neck so I can hear that noise you make when I do it." Jeff moans involuntarily. "Yeah, that one," Abed says in response, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I know what I like," Jeff tries to defend, but Abed continues.

"Do you like the idea of me grinding against you? I'm really hard right now so you'd feel me press against you. Are you hard, Jeff?"

And something about the slight rasp to Abed's voice as he says Jeff's name, sounding crystal clear even over the phone's speaker, if Jeff hadn't been fully erect already that would have gotten him there. "Yeah, I am," Jeff gets out.

"Good. I wish I were there to feel it. Are you touching yourself?" Abed asks. Jeff finally shoves his pants down so he can get a hand around himself, the skin hot against his palm.

"Mmhmm," Jeff says in lieu of actual words. He's set a fast pace for himself and he has to consciously slow down.

"Are you imagining it's my hand that's touching you?"

"Are you?" Jeff fires back, in an attempt to even the playing field a bit. Abed's kind of a natural at this and as much as Jeff enjoys it, it's almost overwhelming and he trying to catch up

"Oh yeah. And I'm imagining one of your big hands is touching me," Abed says. His words are shaky and Jeff feels a flush of satisfaction.

"Are you imagining my hand anywhere else? My fingers, anywhere else?" Jeff braves. He's slid down in his bed so that he's able to bridge his own hips a little more easily, the hand that he isn't stroking himself with is splayed above his head.

"I am. I have been since last time we hooked up," Abed replies and, well, Jeff would be lying if he hadn't thought the same. It's just the two of them breathing for several moments before: "You want to hear what I'd sound like if your fingers went somewhere else?" Abed asks in a low whisper. His voice is hesitant, like he's not sure of Jeff will say.

"Fuck. Fuck, yes," Jeff breathes out. Abed has gone quiet, the only noises are Jeff's uneven breaths. Then an unsteady gasp comes across the speaker and Jeff's head goes fuzzy.

Abed makes several heady groans at fluctuating pitches before his breathing evens back out a bit, heavier than before. "Fuck, that's so hot, Abed," Jeff gasps and Abed makes a noise that sounds like a laugh that melts into a moan.

"I've done this a couple times now," Abed tells him, voice wavering, "thought about what could happen next."

Jeff's thoughts are a mess so it takes him a second to ask, "what do you want to happen next?" His hand is moving faster again, but he doesn't want to finish yet and he doesn't know how close Abed is.

"I haven't decided. My fingers have felt really good so I bet yours would feel even better, if I were spread out for you, my hands grasping at your sheets -" and _god_ , Jeff wishes Abed were in his apartment now so he could be making this happen. His thoughts make him miss a couple of words but he refocuses just in time to hear: "been thinking about what it would be like for you to fuck me."

"I'd like to. Would you let me, Abed?" Jeff says, voice breaking slightly.

"I would." Abed's reply is shuddery, but firm. "But I've been thinking about how it would feel to fuck you, too," Abed replies. Jeff lets out a broken noise.

"You can. I want you to," Jeff all but whimpers out immediately, too close and too turned on to have any sense of casualness about it. He spreads his thighs more so that he can slide two fingers inside himself.

"You want me inside you as bad as I do?" Abed asks and _that's_ the visual that does Jeff in. Jeff doesn't even know if Abed's referring to how badly he wants to fuck Jeff or how badly he wants Jeff to fuck him but either way works for him. Jeff's own fingers press just right and he comes with a yell that sounds somewhat like a "yes."

A quick burst of rapid moans come over the speaker of Jeff's phone before one final long one followed by heavy panting.

"Did you?" Abed asks.

"Yeah," Jeff says through gasps. "You?"

"Yeah." 

It takes a couple minutes for Jeff to regroup but he manages to reach for his long since discarded shirt to clean off his chest. His arm falls boneless back to the bed once he's cleaned up, though, and he lays there listening to Abed's breathing on the other line. Something about it feels oddly intimate, now that the actual event has ended.

"You good, Abed?" Jeff checks.

"I am _great_ ," Abed replies, each word drawn out and Jeff can't help but laugh.

"Eat your heart out, Stifler," Jeff jokes. 

"So much better," Abed agrees. "I'm ready to sleep now, though."

"Night, Abed," Jeff says.

"Good night, Jeff." Then the line goes quiet.

Jeff lays there for a few more moments, still catching his breath, before calling it a night himself. He can finish _Drag Race_ tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Jeff is chill/curious enough about his sexuality to get into Drag Race. I like to think him and Shirley could watch it together and gossip about it after Shirley gets past her initial reservations. 
> 
> I was trying to figure out how to get Jeff and Abed to talk about who would do what if they got past blow jobs before actually getting past blow jobs, and this is what came from that.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
